1. Technical Field
The technical field relates to a manufacturing apparatus for manufacturing a coating film product by transferring a coating film material to a coated object in motion.
2. Description of Related Art
Demands for electrochemical devices such as a lithium ion battery, which has high energy density, is light weight, and can be recharged and discharged repeatedly without memory effect, and an electric-double layered capacitor, which has an excellent charge and discharge cycle life, are rapidly increasing because of their characteristics.
The lithium ion secondary battery is used in fields of a cellular phone, a notebook personal computer and so on due to its relatively high energy density, small size and light weight. The electric-double layered capacitor is used as a memory-backup small power supply for a personal computer and the like because it can be charged and discharged rapidly and has an excellent charge and discharge cycle life.
These electrochemical devices are expected to be applied to a large-sized power supply such as, for example, for an electric car.
As applications are becoming multifunctional in recent years, for example, installation on electronic devices, communication devices and cars, further output enhancement, capacity enhancement and improvement of mechanical characteristics are increasingly required of these electrochemical devices.
In order to improve the performance of the electrochemical device, a method of forming an electrode for the electrochemical device has been improved in various aspects.
The electrode for the electrochemical device can be obtained, for example, by forming an electrode material containing an electrode-active substance and so on in a sheet shape and by crimping the sheet-like electrode composition layer onto a current collector.
It is necessary to form the electrode-active substance in high density for enhancing the capacity of the electrode for the electrochemical device.